


X-men Supreme: Scott and Emma's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Scott and Emma's relationship is blossoming. This is the story of their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Emma's First Time

** X-men Supreme Cut Scene  
Scott and Emma's First Time  **

* * *

**AN: Hello again! This story is another installment of extended and explicit scenes from the X-men Supreme series. If you read these cut-scenes before, you know the drill. They are highly sexual in nature and highlight moments between couples. If they take place in certain issues or in periods of the past. I’ll be sure to make clear when it happens before the scene.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Scott Summers’ Bedroom (AN: This takes place four years before Issue 1)**

Scott Summers never imagined something like this would happen. Being a mutant on a team of masked mutant vigilantes was actually more believable than what had transpired on this night. He actually went on a date. After all the jokes the team made about him being married to the Danger Room and the classroom, he went on a date with a woman. And it wasn’t just any woman either. The first woman to go out with him was Emma Frost, a beautiful blond vixen who only a month ago had been a high-class sex worker for the Hellfire Club.

The date actually wasn’t his idea. Emma was the one that convinced him to do it. Being an X-man gave him little chance to develop a social life so she handled everything for the most part. She got them reservations at a nice restaurant in downtown Westchester. She picked the movie they saw afterwards. She also led him on a nice walk through the downtown area where they just talked and got to know each other. He had already been drawn to this woman after the X-men saved her from some very bad people at the Hellfire Club. Now he was even more enchanted by her wit, charm, and personality. So when they returned to the mansion around midnight and she led him up to his room, he was as enthralled as he was nervous.

“I really had a great time tonight, Emma. I’m really glad we did this,” said Scott as he followed Emma into his room.

“There is life outside training and mission if you can believe that,” said Emma, “And who says the good times have to end? You didn’t think I led you to your room so I can kick you out now, did you?”

“Well I was going to ask about that,” he said, hiding his nervousness behind his disciplined demeanor.

“Either you’re too dense or too polite to see where this is going. I wouldn’t have gone to these lengths if I thought you were the former and not the latter.”

Emma walked over to his bed and casually sat down on the edge. She leaned back on her arms, as if to strike a pose for the X-leader as he stood before her with his usual poise. That poise was difficult to maintain when looking at a woman as beautiful as Emma.

She made no secret about the lengths she went to for her looks. While at the Hellfire Club, she underwent a bevy of plastic surgery to enhance her body to something that would accommodate every male fantasy of a stripper. She was not ashamed of her looks either. She loved to show them off in her distinct white attire. For this date, she wore a pair of tight-fitting white pants with overpriced heels and a tight-fitting tube-top that barely contained her large breasts. It turned plenty of heads throughout the night, but Emma always kept most of her attention towards him and she definitely had it now.

“Come...sit before your date gets too comfortable on your bed,” said Emma as she patted the area next to her.

“Would that be a bad thing?” he asked.

“Not if you wish to share it in all right ways,” she quipped.

There was a distinctly sexual undertone in her voice that further added to Scott’s nervousness. He wasn’t afraid to confront monsters and killer robots in the Danger Room, but the notion of confronting this woman in that sort of way seemed even more daunting. Never-the-less, he maintained his poise and sat down next to her. A brief silence followed as they both got comfortable. Emma kept looking at him with that seductive gaze of hers, almost as if she was sizing him up for what was to come.

“This is usually the point where the handsome man tries to lure his date out of her panties or asks how much she charges per hour,” said Emma, finally breaking the silence.

“I was under the impression that was inappropriate for the first date,” said Scott.

“Scott, you do realize you’re talking to a woman that already offered to have sex with you in exchange for saving her life, right?” she pointed out.

“I haven’t forgotten. Trust me, a man doesn’t forget when a beautiful woman shows up at his door in her bra and panties after he just got out of the shower.”

“But you didn’t accept it. I offered you a night of meaningless pleasure, but you opted for the meaningful route. A decision like that takes a great deal of will-power on the part of a strapping young man like yourself.”

“And maybe a little foolishness too,” Scott added, “You have any idea what Jean and Rahne said to me when I told them about that?”

“I imagine they were almost as impressed as I was. I say almost because most of the men in my life care as much about dating a woman as they do ordering take out. They can’t be bothered with taking note of the persona behind the pretty face and surgically enhanced breasts.”

“Guess that means I’m not most men.”

“No Scott...you most certainly aren’t,” said Emma in a more serious tone.

The former stripper scooted closer to the X-leader. Like a gentleman, he slipped her arm around her waist. He didn’t try to cop a feel either. He was polite and affectionate, two traits that she was still getting used to in a man. Before this date, she had so many pre-conceived notions about Scott Summers. With each passing moment, he kept shattering them.

“You’re inexperience with women showed tonight,” she went on.

“Um...is that something I should apologize for?” asked Scott.

“Not at all,” Emma assured him, “You clearly spent too much time working, training, and becoming Professor Xavier’s star student. That’s not a bad thing. It means you’re more mature than most men your age. Hell, I know men three times your age that aren’t so damned decent.”

“So then why do you sound skeptical? I thought I made it pretty clear that I really like you, Emma. And I’m not just talking about parts of you either.”

“That’s not the issue at hand, Scott. I admit when I organized this little date, I wasn’t just using it as an excuse to go out and put Xavier’s credit cards to good use. I wanted to see if you were truly as genuine as you seemed. In my experience, people always have some sort of devious subtext to their actions. Now maybe that’s just a result of being raised in a greedy, dog-eat-dog world, but as a habit I always look for that subtext in a man...especially if I’m considering taking that man as a lover.”

Scott’s shifted as soon as she said that last part. Even though Emma offered to have sex with him before, the notion of being lovers was enough to make his heart do acrobatics in his chest.

“You...want me to be your lover?” said Scott, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

“Oh don’t look so shocked,” she said dryly, “You’re a handsome man who lives to train. I’m a sexual woman who also likes to dress the part. But I can’t stop myself from looking for that subtext.”

“But I’ve let you read my mind, Emma. You know I’m telling the truth when I say I like you.”

“Call me overly cautious, but I want you to convince me with your own words that you’re the man I think you are. I want to give you a chance to be someone special who won’t screw me over. I just want...I need to be convinced.”

She sounded desperate, like she needed him to be the kind of man that would counter all the other horrible men she had met in her life. It was a pretty tall order, especially from someone who just went on his first date. She wasn’t the only one who came from a cruel circumstances in the X-men, but she was still clearly dealing with it.

Scott shifted awkwardly again, contemplating what he was going to tell this beautiful woman. If he said the wrong thing he may not only miss out on a chance to be this woman’s lover. He’ll give her more reason to question the sincerity of everyone around her. She deserved better than that. He had always been adept at taking on great responsibility. So with the poise that helped make him the leader of the X-men, he sought to convince this beautiful woman.

“There’s only so much I can say, Emma. I could make you all the promises in the world, but I have a feeling you’ve heard that before,” he began.

“Many times and from many people I hope I never see again,” she sighed.

“But rather than tell you about what I can offer, I’ll talk about what you have to offer and I’m not just talking about the parts of you that were surgically enhanced. You dealt with all those people you mentioned. You were neck-deep in a world that seemed hell bent on making everyone a sociopath. Yet you never crossed that line. From what you’ve told me, you’ve come dangerously close. But you never crossed it.”

He clearly struck a chord as Emma’s serious demeanor gave way to bitterness. Scott kept her spirits up by gently cupping her chin with his hand as he continued his honest insight.

“You think your beauty is the only thing that attracts people? Well you’re wrong,” he told her, “I admit your looks did catch my eye.”

“So you did stare at my breasts at one point,” she quipped.

“Everything I see is tinted, Emma,” said Scott as he briefly gestured towards his glasses, “It doesn’t matter what I feel when I look at you as much as it matters what I feel when I see who you are. You came out of that cruel world with your humanity intact. That’s no easy feat. That tells me that you have something precious inside you that hasn’t been tainted. And I’m genuinely intrigued by a woman that’s strong enough to hold onto that something.”

Scott pulled her in a little closer, offering a more affectionate embrace to this woman that clearly needed someone to love her. Already he could see that bitterness within her give way to something greater.

“I see that side of you even if you don’t see it in yourself,” he told her in a deep tone, “And if you give me a chance to be your lover, I believe I can help you become the woman you want to be. And you can help me be the man I want to be.”

Emma studied the usually reserved and often uptight X-leader. He seemed as serious as always, but there was something more to his demeanor this time. Scott genuinely wanted to be the best man he could be for her. It spoke volumes of just how smitten he was with her. While she found it difficult to return such feelings at this point in her utterly chaotic life, she was more than willing to embrace a man who was willing to go the distance. She hadn’t been sure of just how willing he was until now.

Scott remained somewhat tense under Emma’s scrutiny. This beautiful woman had high standards and it didn’t just extend to her exotic tastes in fashion. This was the first time he had been so taken by a woman, so his usually disciplined disposition faltered under her gaze. But all that tension quickly subsided when Emma seductively pulled him into her strong embrace and shifted her body so that she was now straddling his pelvis. This left the X-leader so stunned that he had to lean back on his arms to avoid collapsing under the weight of his own nervousness.

“Very well, darling. I prepared to give you a chance to be my lover,” she told him with a playful grin.

“Thank you for making that abundantly clear, Emma,” said Scott as he shifted in her embrace.

“I can sense you’re prepared as well...at least, a part of you is.”

Emma lightly grinded her pelvis against his, which helped add to a growing tightness in his pants that began the moment she embraced him.

“Well uh...I’m sure the rest of me will catch up,” said Scott awkwardly.

“Seeing as how this is your first time and I’m not exactly a pure flower, that’s quite the understatement. But I suppose every great lover needs to start somewhere.”

Her tone went from playful to seductive almost instantly. While Scott was still adjusting to the feeling of a beautiful woman in his lap, Emma reached behind her back and unzipped her tube top. Channeling her past experience as a stripper, she covered her large, surgically enhanced breasts with her arm as she slid it off. When she finally revealed her full upper body to the nervous young man before her, he was astonished.

“Emma...” was all he could get out.

“Oh don’t act like you’ve never seen a topless woman before. You have an internet connection last I checked,” Emma teased.

“Its...quite different up close.”

“Don’t stare too much. I’ll need some help getting out of these itchy clothes.”

The prospect of being naked with this woman was overwhelming to this young man who had never had such intimacy before. Emma helped relax him a bit by bringing him into a closer embrace, capturing his lips with hers and allowing his hands to explore her newly exposed flesh. He was a bit reluctant at first to touch her breasts. Emma had to grab him by the wrists and guide him to her fleshy mounds. He was a bit over-eager when touching them, but nowhere nearly as much as other men had been in the past. That further assured Emma that this man would maintain his dedication in the face of a topless woman.

While Scott was acquainting himself with her breasts, Emma undid the buttons to his black dress shirt. He managed to pull his hands away from her breasts just long enough for her to slide it off and toss it aside. He wasn’t too shy about being shirtless around her. All that time in the Danger Room left him pretty toned for a guy his age. Emma showed her approval by pulling him into a closer embrace, allowing her breasts to press up against his chest. Scott showed less reservation about feeling around her exposed flesh and Emma showed less reservation in the way she dry humped his pelvis, further adding to his arousal.

“These pants are getting very uncomfortable, wouldn’t you agree?” she said in between kisses.

“Y-yes,” he replied.

With little further debate, Emma abruptly broke their embrace and stood up at the foot of his bed. Scott attempted to rise up with her, but Emma pushed him back down so that he remained seated. He didn’t protest and watched with continued astonishment as Emma slid out of her skin-tight white pants. As she had done with her tube top, she threw in some seductive teasing. She sensually swayed her hips as she slid them down her sexy legs. Once she got them off, she stepped out of her high-heeled boots as well. This left her only in a very revealing white thong that was transparent in a few strategic areas. Seeing such an erotic display made the growing bulge in Scott’s pants all the more apparent.

“Looks like you’re going to need a little help getting out of those,” said Emma as she briefly posed for the X-leader, “Allow me to assist you, darling.”

Scott didn’t dare protest. He merely followed Emma’s erotic whims as she led him further back onto the bed. Along the way, she crawled on top of him like a seductive minx and pinned him on his back. As he fought to maintain some semblance of poise, Emma undid his belt buckle and gave his pants a hard tug to free his growing arousal from its confines. It was a little tricky because of the size of the bulge, but she managed to get his pants off along with his boxers, shoes, and socks. It left before her a fully nude Scott Summers and he was quite a sight.

“My oh my, Mr. Summers. That uniform left something to the imagination after all,” she said with a coy grin as she hovered over his nude form.

“Is that a good thing?” he asked.

“Oh yes...very good,” she said, trailing her hand down his chest and over his swollen manhood to further assure him, “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a genuinely decent man. I know how much you want this, but you have no idea how much I need this.”

A certain seriousness entered her tone as she leaned over and kissed him again. This time she allowed her tongue to convey her own growing desire. She also allowed her thigh to lightly grind against his throbbing manhood, helping to further stiffen it so that he was fully erect. She could sense how much she wanted him. Now her own desires were catching up with his. After having given herself to so many horrible men in the past, she needed to be with someone who was genuinely good. As a powerful heat formed between her legs, Emma broke the kiss once more so she could rise up and remove her panties. This time, she didn’t try to turn it into a strip tease. She only gave Scott a brief moment to take in the sight of her moist vaginal folds covered by a perfectly trimmed line of pubic hair. Once that moment passed, she got back on top of him and straddled his waist so that the tip of his erect member pressed right against her outer labia.

“Ready to become a man, darling?” said Emma as she playfully rubbed the tip around her entrance.

“I’m ready,” said Scott, with bated breath.

“Since it’s your first time, I’ll go easy on you. In my experience, men often make fools of themselves during their first time. So just leave the heavy lifting to the former sex worker who’s badly in need of a quality fuck.”

Scott merely nodded, utilizing the same focus he employed as the X-men’s leader to prepare himself for sex with this beautiful woman. Looking up at Emma’s nude form, it was hard to believe that a woman like her wanted him like this. For once, he needed someone else to lead him on a mission. So with his hands on her hips, he let Emma set the tone.

Sensing he was ready to abandon his virginity, she firmly grasped his hardened dick so that it was perfectly aligned with her wet opening. She then slowly lowered herself onto his length, slowly engulfing his manhood in the tight confines of her vagina. He let out a deep moan as her hot depths surrounded him. She let out a soft purr as well. Scott was just the right size, filling her pussy and stretching her inner walls in all the right ways. Once he was all the way inside her, she remained still for a moment so he could soak in this moment.

“How is it, Scott?” asked Emma as she playfully leaned over him, “Does my pussy feel good?”

“Oh God...it’s so hot,” Scott gasped.

“It gets better.”

The former stripper didn’t linger for too long before allowing her own lust to take over. It had been too long since her last sexual indulgence and it showed in the way she started riding him. Placing both hands on his chest, Emma moved her hips in a gyrating motion that allowed Scott’s cock to slither in and out of her pussy. She seemed to surprise Scott with how fervently she worked it. She tried to go easy on him like she promised she wood, but she just needed this too much. The mere fact that she was having sex with a man who wasn’t some greedy, deceitful tyrant enthralled her.

Before long, Emma was dancing on top of Scott with a passion. The bed started rocking as her gyrations grew more fervent. She alternated between bouncing along the length of his dick and just grinding her pelvis against his. It helped her get a feel for his manhood and filled the X-leader with more bliss. As she moved, she closed her eyes and fondled her bouncing breasts. Scott also adjusted his legs a bit so both feet were planted firmly on the bed for balance. He kept his hands on her hips the whole time, letting Emma ride him in this momentous first expression of lust.

“Ooh yes! It’s getting better…much better!” moaned Emma as she kept kneading her bouncing breasts.

It was a beautifully erotic sight, watching Emma dance on top of him while feeling her tight pussy throb around his cock. But the rate of her movements were quickly getting to be too much. As much as Scott wanted to savor his first time with this woman, these onslaught of erotic sensations were too much. He did his best to hold on, his face contorting in discomfort at times. Unfortunately, his limited experience showed. After only a few minutes of sex, Scott was on the verge of climaxing prematurely.

“Emma! I-I can’t hold it!” he grunted, “I-I’m gonna...”

But it was too late. Scott let out a labored yet blissful grunt as he released a sharp burst of seminal fluids into Emma’s pussy. As soon as Emma felt this, it threw off her movements. The subtle throbbing of his dick and the sudden tensing of his grip on her forced her to slow down. She had only just begun to indulge in the pleasure and already it was over. It was very disappointing, but not completely unexpected.

“Finished already?” she said in a bemused tone.

“I...I’m sorry, Emma,” said Scott, still panting a bit as his dick throbbed within Emma’s pussy, “I tried to hold on, but there was just so much...”

“I know you’re used to speed and efficiency in the Danger Room. But when it comes to being a good lover, quantity matters as much as quantity.”

Scott diverted his gaze in embarrassment as Emma caught her breath and rose up off him. It hadn’t been the biggest climax she had seen on a man’s first time. She grabbed a nearby tissue from the dresser to wipe some of the fluids off her pussy, which was still moist with arousal after having not come close to her climax. She worried that this might happen. She hoped Scott would be both physically endowed and sufficiently disciplined to avoid getting ahead of himself. It was clear now that he could not eased his way into being a good lover and she didn’t have the patience to wait for him.

It was a rather mortifying moment for Scott. He had failed miserably in various scenarios in the Danger Room, but none left him feeling this bad. His dick was already starting to soften and he sensed Emma was definitely not satisfied. He kept avoiding eye-contact with her until she curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh don’t look so dejected,” she told him, “It wouldn’t be the worst instance of premature ejaculation for a man. Your first sexual experience is bound to be mortifying on some level.”

“That sounds like a fancy way of saying don’t worry, it happens to everybody,” muttered Scott.

“I was hoping to avoid those words, but you said them first,” said Emma with another bemused sigh.

“Emma don’t,” he replied in a more serious tone, “I meant what I said earlier. I want to be the lover you need me to be.”

“And you thought you were going to become a certified stud on your first time?” she quipped.

“No, but I was hoping to maintain at least some shred of dignity.”

Emma looked up at him with a half-grin. Scott took failure pretty seriously, even if failure on some levels was expected. He offered her an affectionate gaze and a light embrace. It was far more sincere than any of the post-coital gestures Emma had received with other men. It reminded her that Scott’s heart was still in the right place even if hers wasn’t. He may have had the physical tools and the emotional drive to be a good lover. He just needed the right skills and Emma didn’t have the patience to have him learn through trial and error. Clearly, they needed a different approach.

“Well if you’re serious about your dignity, there is a way you can get back into the ring to avoid a knock-out,” said Emma.

“I’ll do it,” said Scott with little hesitation.

“You’re not going to wait for me to list the caveats? Because there are a few,” she warned him.

“I’ll risk it. You know I’m willing so don’t bother trying to talk me out of it.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

Emma’s expression became more serious as she rolled back on top of him. She could still feel his somewhat hard dick pressing against her thigh, clearly sensitive from earlier. She positioned herself so her breasts were pressed right up against her chest and her face was hovering mere inches from his. As she did this, she felt Scott drape his arms over her. They weren’t in the same lustful manner as before. Again, it showed his sincerity and assured her that he was willing to go the distance for her.

“Most people gain skill in the art of mind-blowing sex through experience. Like any skill, the more you do something the better you get at it,” Emma explained.

“Somehow I doubt this involves taking the long road,” said Scott.

“Patience is among the many virtues I was never taught,” she quipped, “The experience I got at the Hellfire Club was a crash course that is not for the faint of heart or the faint of body. But it did include a lesson that involved conditioning others to have the sexual prowess that inspires so many lurid fantasies.”

“What kind of conditioning are we talking about here?”

“The kind that involves exercising the most powerful sexual organ of all...the brain.”

Emma conducted a little demonstration by capturing his lips in a quick kiss. In the process, she used her telepathy to send a simple wave of relaxation through his mind that extended to the rest of his body. Since Scott’s mind was so disciplined and robust, it didn’t have too great an effect. But it sent a clear message as to what this conditioning entailed.

“Ah...I see where this is going,” said Scott as the kiss parted.

“It requires that someone be willing to open their mind on a level that most don’t find comfortable,” Emma went on, “As I’m sure Beast taught you in your biology class, certain segments of the brain control various physical responses. That includes sexual responses as well. Before it gets to your dick, it begins in your brain.”

“And being a telepath, I suspect you know how to kick-start those responses,” he surmised.

“So you do pay attention in class,” she teased.

“My grades aren’t an act, Emma. Neither is my honesty, which is why I want an honest response when I ask to know the full extent what I just agreed to.”

“It’s nothing terribly invasive, I assure you,” said Emma, “But it does involve you opening that disciplined, organized mind of yours to me. In doing so, I’ll be able to stimulate the areas of your brain that need stimulating so to speak. It’ll not only ensure that you can rise to the occasion so to speak, but it’ll allow me to better guide you with my sexual expertise.”

“I don’t doubt your expertise, Emma. I just question how far you’ll have to take it,” said Scott.

“Like I said, expertise takes experience. If we do this, it can’t be a one-time thing. I can’t have my lover being dependant on my telepathic talents to satisfy me.”

“I don’t want that either. I want to be able to satisfy you on my own,” he said strongly as he caressed her face.

“And you will if you let me condition you. It won’t be comfortable at times. You’ll have to sacrifice the fun of learning the ins and outs of sex and skip right to the advanced stages of being a good lover. You may be able to do that in the Danger Room, but in the bedroom the stakes are different. So before you go ahead and let a former sex worker rummage around in your brain, think for a moment.”

“That’s going to be hard with a naked woman on top of me,” he told her.

“That’s the point,” she quipped, allowing her body to rub up against his a little closer, “I get that you’re infatuated with me, Scott. But if you want to be my lover, I need to know you’re as dedicated as you claim.”

Emma Frost was pretty demanding on a guy after the first date. Scott remained fixated on her alluring gaze, trying not to become too intoxicated by the feeling of her voluptuous naked body pressing against his. His infatuation with her had been pretty basic since the X-men saved her from the Hellfire Club, but the more he got to know her the more he saw in her a woman he could relate to.

She also made no qualms about her sexuality and her former life as a sex worker. If Scott wanted to be with this woman, he had to be able to satisfy her. That meant having to sexually mature faster than most men his age and subjecting himself to this woman’s so called conditioning. Even at a time when her trust was still tentative, it was a chance he was willing to take. He made this willingness clear by capturing Emma’s lips in a soft kiss. In the process, he allowed his usually robust mind to open to the whims of this powerful telepath.

“Do what you need to do, Emma,” he told her as their lip, “Help me become your lover.”

Emma grinned as she playfully trailed a finger down his face to show her approval. This man just kept finding ways to impress her.

“You’re a bold man, Scott Summers,” she said with renewed energy, “I’ll see to it that such bravado is handsomely rewarded, provided of course you’re a good boy.”

“Good being relative?” quipped Scott.

“That part was implied.”

Armed with his trust and his open mind, Emma went to work molding this man in the upstanding stud she needed. She kept him pinned on his back as she rose up slightly, hovering over him like the domineering sex goddess that once made her such a skilled stripper. She let him admire her nude upper body for a moment before sensually slithering down his torso, playfully trailing her hands and tongue down his well-toned upper body. It definitely helped perk up his softened manhood, which was still in a refractory period. While under normal circumstances she would have to wait for that period to pass, the purpose of this conditioning was to do a way with such circumstances.

Once she made her way down the upper portion of his body, she carefully took his reddened prick in both hands. She also shifted her body so she was on her knees, resting perpendicular to his pelvis. She gave the head of his member a light kiss and began lightly stroking it, evoking some light gasps from the X-leader.

_‘Keep your mind open to me, Scott. I’m going to mix the first round of conditioning with your first blowjob.’_

 ' _I don’t mind multiple objectives.’_

 ' _I thought you wouldn’t.’_

Scott closed his eyes to better focus his mind so Emma could enter. As she continued stroking his dick with one hand, she placed the other on her temple and went to work with her telepathy.

Emma quickly discovered that Scott’s mind was very well-organized even when he wasn’t blocking someone out. It made it easy to location the necessary regions of his mind. Having done this with plenty of clients back at the Hellfire Club, she was usually pretty forceful so that the men would cooperate. She was much gentler this time, utilizing more care than Selene ever taught as she started making a few tweaks to his psyche. As expected, Scott reacted with an initial show of discomfort.

“Hnn...is it supposed to make my head throb?” groaned Scott.

“Among other things,” quipped Emma.

Despite the discomfort, Scott could already sense some changes. His penis was starting to swell again. It felt as though something inside his body was forcing the blood back into it. The feeling was a bit disorienting, but it felt good on some levels as well. Emma made it even easier by engulfing his newly erect manhood with her lips and tongue. He was still a bit sensitive, but that feeling quickly faded and was replaced by new feelings of pleasure.

_‘I’m now forging some new connections in a part of your brain that influences blood flow. Think of it as good dose of Viagra without the annoying commercials featuring Bob Dole. You’ll find that these connections decrease your refractory period and allows you to sustain an erection for much longer.’_

 ' _Will my head still throb?’_

 ' _Only if you resist, darling. Don’t worry. As with all conditioning, the first part is the hardest...in this case literally.’_

Emma continued her psychic tweaking while stepping up her oral efforts. She started squeezing the base of Scott’s dick harder and slurping along his shaft with greater vigor. The heated sensations intensified along with the throbbing in his head. At one point, Scott rose up so that he was in a sitting position, leaning back on his arms while Emma continued teasing him. He also opened his eyes so he could admire the sight of watching her head bob up and down his shaft. The discomfort continued to linger, but as it started to fade it left him consumed with renewed desire.

This conditioning of sorts lasted nearly seven minutes, which was longer than their initial sex had been. Emma’s efforts did not make her forget that she was still aroused and in need of her own sexual release. Once she was certain that her efforts were sufficient, she was ready to give this man another chance at satisfying her.

“Not bad, darling,” said Emma after giving his cock one final lick, “You’re already hard as a rock and I didn’t have to get too forceful.”

“I don’t want to know what that entails. I just want to know what I have to do next,” said Scott, sounding both aroused and determined.

“You wanted another chance. You’re getting it now, darling,” she said as she rose up and pulled him into another embrace, “We’ll try a different position this time. This time, I’ll let you share the work. But keep your mind open so I can continue the conditioning.”

Scott did as she asked, keeping his mind open as they lingered in the center of the bed for a moment. Now both on their knees, Scott snaked his arms around her waist as they shared another kiss. Emma also placed both hands on his temples so that she could add a few more major tweaks. Scott let out more grunts as these caused some extra twinges of discomfort, but they were nothing he couldn’t endure. Along with those tweaks, he felt a sudden influx of energy. That usual tired feeling a man got after an orgasm quickly faded, allowing him more energy to give Emma the fulfillment she deserved.

Armed with this new energy, Scott and Emma repositioned their bodies. Emma turned around so that she was on all fours while Scott got behind her, getting his first good view of the former stripper’s heart-shaped ass. He gave it a nice squeeze while Emma directed him with her telepathy to get in just the right position. She also reached behind with her hand to lightly part the folds of her pussy.

“Do it, Scott. Put it back inside me,” she said in a domineering tone, “Allow my mind to guide your body.”

“Guide away, Emma,” he said strongly.

With one hand still on her butt, Scott carefully guided his penis back into her vagina. She was still moist, but clearly craved more. Once he was all the way inside her, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips followed her telepathic whims. He started moving his pelvis back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of her pussy. He could still feel a light throbbing in his head. It was still somewhat uncomfortable, but it helped guide him as if his body was on autopilot. Before long, both their bodies were rocking in a heated sexual rhythm.

Determined grunts gave way to blissful moans as new sensations of pleasure filled their bodies. Scott took to his conditioning quite nicely, allowing Emma to settle into the rhythm and enjoy this. She firmly gripped the sheets of his bed as her body moved in response to each powerful thrust. Scott’s physical endowment definitely showed with the level of force and focus in each motion. It drove his length into Emma’s depths and stretched her inner in all the right ways.

They managed to easily surpass the length of their first romp. They soon doubled it as Scott showed an increased stamina that would impress any former sex worker. As he demonstrated this stamina, Emma telepathically urged him to increase the pace. This caused the bed to rock harder as their bodies moved with more vigor. The sounds of his pelvis smacking against her ass soon mixed with their moans. It was so heated at times that Scott came close to climaxing again. This time, however, he managed to hold off. Emma had to use her telepathy at times to ensure his own male biology didn’t get the better of him.

_‘Careful darling...don’t jump the gun again. I actually want to cum this time.’_

After having to hold back Scott’s climax twice, Emma started focusing on her own. His powerful thrusting helped fill her with sensations that quickly escalated. Her arms started to falter under these growing sensations and she allowed herself to hunch down a bit so her breasts were pressed up against the bed. This also allowed her to reach back with her hand and fondle her swollen clitoris as Scott continued his thrusting. This drew her closer to her climax and she could have easily reached it on her own. However, she wanted Scott to give it to her. If this man was going to be her lover, he needed to know how to stimulate the right areas.

“Ooh Scott! I-I’m getting close!” Emma moaned through labored breaths, “Here...I want you to make me cum!”

While Scott was still thrusting into her, she sent a telepathic signal to his mind that led him to shift his right hand from her butt to her pussy. Emma quickly grasped it and placed it over the upper part of her folds so that his fingers were right on her clit. She sent another series of telepathic orders that instructed him how to rub her in just the right way. He was a little clumsy at first, but he quickly got the hang of it.

_‘Yes...that’s it, Scott! Rub my clit! No...not like that! A bit to the left! No your other left! Oh yes! Just like that! Ooh, that’s it! That’s it!’_

Scott eagerly went with her psychic encouragement, using his middle and index finger to work her swollen clit in a circular motion. It resulted in more throbbing in his head. Emma was a bit more forceful this time, as if to make sure he touched her in just the right way. It threw off his thrusting for a moment, but he quickly recovered and kept up with the pace. As he kept plowing into her, he leaned over a bit so he could get just the right leverage while he fondled her clit. He could already sense Emma’s inner muscles tensing with more vigor. When it finally hit, her body arched and she threw her head back as she let out a cry of ecstasy.

As her pussy throbbed with orgasmic bliss, Scott stopped his thrusting so she could enjoy it. Having already had his share, it was only fair Emma got to enjoy hers as well. The sights and sounds of her climax were beautiful. As her body contorted with the feeling, he pulled out of her and drew her up into his arms so that she was in a sitting position still facing away. She continued to pant heavily while accepting his gesture. With a dazed yet satisfied look in her eyes, she turned her head and captured his lips in another kiss.

“Mmm...you have no idea how much I needed that,” said Emma breathlessly.

“I think you made that quite clear,” said Scott coyly as he lightly felt up her womanly curves.

“I can be quite vocal...especially when a man puts my conditioning to such good use.”

“Is it enough to make up for my premature celebration earlier?” he asked her.

Emma pretended to think about it as she reached behind and fondled his face. A seductive grin never left her face, indicating that she was far from spent.

“You’re well on your way,” she told him, “But if you really want to prove your manly worth, you’ll stay in the ring for some extra conditioning.”

“My head is still pounding, but I’m ready to show I’m more than worthy,” said Scott as he kissed down her neck.

“You’re giving me fewer and fewer reasons to doubt that, darling.”

They came together in another heated kiss, this time with more tongue. It wasn’t lost on Emma that his dick was still hard and he was still more than capable of another release. Most men usually didn’t stick around to give her a second orgasm, but Scott Summers wasn’t most men. Now confident in his manly resolve, Emma led him on an extended period of sexual indulgence.

After making out for a while and allowing Scott to fondle her breasts, they got into a new position. This time Emma laid on her side with a leg arched up over Scott’s shoulder. With a few more telepathic instructions from Emma, Scott remained propped up on his knees as he thrust back into her. He quickly re-established a similar rhythm as earlier, but went a bit slower this time since her pussy was still a bit sensitive from her climax. Emma also made sure he didn’t climax too quickly by using more telepathic tricks. It continued to cause discomfort, but it kept their sex going. They remained in this position for a while, allowing Scott to further test his stamina. As he started getting winded, he laid down next to her so that he was behind her. This allowed him to thrust in from behind while holding up her leg. It also allowed Emma to fondle her clit again, filling her with more sensations that added more pleasure to this feeling that was becoming increasingly meaningful.

Scott and Emma continued to roll around on the bed, experimenting with a few positions as determined by Emma. They had to slow down at time so she could give him some extra conditioning. While Scott was clearly man enough to handle it, this was still his first time and he needed his share of guidance. As such, it took Emma a little longer to build up another orgasm than she expected and she had to stop Scott from climaxing again at one point. But eventually, she was close again and ready to finish this moment.

For their final peak, Emma chose to go back to basics. She laid on her back while Scott was on top of her in a standard missionary position. At this point their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, allowing his manly flesh to glide effortlessly against hers. Emma hooked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders, locking Scott in as he laterally worked his body up and down against hers. Every time he drove his dick into her pussy, she tensed her inner muscles. She knew this would strengthen his urge to climax. Under normal circumstances, he would have already done so. But Emma used her telepathy to hold him back until she was close enough as well.

“Emma! Oh-oh Emma! Ohhh I need to...I need to cum!” Scott grunted in between thrusts, sounding like he was fighting increasing discomfort.

“Just a little bit longer, darling! I-I’m so close!” she urged, locking her gaze with his, “Just hold on...a bit longer! Let’s share this together!”

Despite the increasing discomfort, Scott kept going. He even intensified his thrusts, squeezing Emma’s hips as he drove his cock deeper into her pussy. Emma closed her eyes again and sent a few more telepathic waves into his mind. They helped him make the necessary adjustments so that he hit just the right areas within her womanly depths. After a few more of these thrusts, he finally sent her over the edge. As her inner muscles clamped down over his member, she finally allowed him to release his climax as well.

In a powerful moment, both Scott and Emma clung to one another as they each embraced their respective orgasm. It wasn’t simultaneous, but it was pretty close. Emma got hers first. It was even more intense than before. She closed her eyes and curled her toes as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Scott’s was intense as well, having had it pent up for so long. He didn’t release as many fluids as the first time and the throbbing in his head was still tough to ignore, but it was still an wonderfully blissful feeling. As they indulged in the pleasure, they shared gazes of affection through labored pants.

“Emma, you’re...astonishing,” said Scott breathlessly.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said with playful boast.

While still clinging to one another in a passionate embrace, they shared a deep kiss. It had been an eventful night to say the least. Scott and Emma each had their expectations for how this date would play out. It ended up being more than either of them expected. This new relationship of theirs was still evolving, but it already felt special in so many ways.

After the lingering glow of orgasm passed, Scott rolled to his side while Emma pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. They each continued to catch their breath as they settled in after such an exhausting round of intimacy. Scott kept an affectionate arm around Emma, holding her close in a way that no one in the Hellfire Club ever had before.

“So...have I convinced you, Emma? Do I have what it takes to be your lover?” asked Scott in a dazed tone.

“Do you want me to soothe your fragile male ego or give you the honest truth?” Emma quipped.

“I let you in my head. I think I deserve the truth.”

Emma paused for a moment while she settled into the bed. For once, she was not inclined to make an overly critical assessment of a man’s sexual performance.

“A man’s first sexual experience is bound to be awkward and embarrassing on some levels. And you’re no exception,” she told him.

“So much for my dignity,” Scott sighed.

“I wasn’t finished,” said Emma dryly, “You also more than compensated. You showed to your lover that you’re not all talk. You’re willing to go the extra distance for a woman. The end results are two orgasms and a very impressed partner.”

Scott turned and smiled at the naked woman in his arms. Emma Frost had some exceedingly high standards. It was nice to know he measured up. It showed he was more than smitten with this woman. She was already starting to carve a place in his heart.

“I’ll take that to mean you’re at least partially convinced,” he said.

“I still can’t get used to that humility of yours,” said Emma with playful laugh.

“I’m willing to give you more chances if you’re willing to give me more as well.”

“Oh you’ll have more than your share of chances, darling. This first round of conditioning was only the beginning. You’re well on your way to becoming a world class stud. Whenever you reach that level, I’ll be proud to have you as my lover every step of the way.”

“Looking forward to it, Emma,” said Scott with a warm smile, “Like I said before we went on our date, you’re worth loving.”

Emma smiled back as they shared a few more affectionate gestures before settling in for the night. Scott nodded off fairly quickly, keeping his arm around her in the process. Emma continued to linger for a bit, reluctant at first to cuddle up to this man. She had never been one for cuddling, but she was willing to make an exception for this man.

Scott had proven in more than one way that he was different from other men. He wasn’t just disciplined and sincere. He had strength without having too much ego. He was honest without being crass. She entertained his infatuation with her because she was in need of a good man. Now it seemed she may be getting much more than that.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
